Choko Choko Choko!
by PrInCeSsLaWlIeT1495
Summary: Choko Soruga is a grim-like ill tempered 18 yr old girl who dreams of solving crimes but is forced to work in her family's restaurant with her giddy sister Yuki. But on day when Choko comes into contact with a strange boy her life changes forever. OCxL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Choko Choko Choko!

"Hello! Welcome to Choko Choko Choko! My name is Yuki and I'll be your server tonight…" Yuki Soruga, a perky 17 year old girl, shouted giddily at her customers; as her sister, Choko, watched from the counter of her parents' restaurant.

Yuki Soruga was always so giddy; no matter what she did she always had a smile on her face. She was fairly tall, very slim, she had bleach blonde hair (which made her tan skin look darker) with big brown eyes…..which was why all the boys liked her. Yuki wanted to own the restaurant one day, and she was determined to get it. Her older sister, Choko, however, was very very very different! Choko was 18 years old and hated working at "Choko Choko Choko!" all her life she had wanted to be a detective, but her parents refused. Choko was tall & lanky, very pale, with black hair, and crystal blue eyes (that no one ever saw because she hardly ever looked up from the floor).

One day while Yuki was tending to some costumers on the other side of the restaurant a boy walked in. This boy was scary pale with relaxed spiky black hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes with red soles yet he had an aire about him that was almost murderous. Yuki avoided him because he scared her slightly, and she went about tending the other costumers; leaving the boy to be served by Choko.

Choko stood up slowly, shoved her secret notebook in her back pocket, and made her way to the boys table and in a firm voice with a hint of frustration. "Hey. Welcome to Choko Choko Choko! My names Choko and I'll be serving you this evening. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Choko? Is that just a coincidence or were you named after this place?" the boy asked with an interested face.

"My father loves candy so he named me Choko. But they've had the place since before I was born, so it's a coincidence." She said looking at her order pad while she motioned her hands hurrying him to order so she could get back to her notebook.

"Oh wow seems interesting…..so your parents own this place?" he asked leaning forward slightly.

"Look buddy I'm not here to talk about my life, so can you please just order something?" Choko shouted.

Immediately Yuki pushed her sister out of the way, causing Choko to drop her notebook.

"Excuse my sister, I apologize." Yuki said curling her fingers through her hair.

Choko stalks off in fury and sits back at the counter then realizes her notebook is missing from her pocket. In a rush of worry she looks around the counter.

"Choko! Stop doddling and serve the other customers!" a thin man shouted from behind the chief's window.

"Yes dad!" Choko screamed and stomped off to serve the other customers while her sister flirted with the boy.

After Yuki skipped to the counter and handed her mother the order slip, the black haired boy noticed a small notebook on the floor; his curiosity took over and he began to flip through its pages. The boy's eyes had never seen such intricate and precise drawings of police cases in his life and along the margins of the pages were notes that were spot on to the drawing.

"HEY! That's mine what were you, raised in a barn!" Choko screamed as she ripped the book from the boy's hands.

"I have a name you know?" the boy said looking sort of angry.

"Not like I care but what is it then?" she said sarcastically putting the book in her back pocket.

"My name is…..Ryuzaki." the boy said as he stood up and left the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tabs

A few weeks after Choko had come into contact with the boy at her family's restaurant Choko's life was going as usual; she hated the people around her and she continued to make notes of her cases in her note book. One night Choko was laying her room reading over her notes for her most recent case. Ever since she had met that boy these unexplainable crimes had been happening, little children were murdering their parents, children were committing crimes all over japan. The media had just said it was some sort of new rebellion trend, but Choko knew differently.

The next day Choko couldn't put her finger on it but things seemed different. She was always waking up tired as if she didn't sleep at all. Choko was also 100 times more moody than she had been before and she couldn't imagine why. However the thing that scared her most was that her family seemed scared of her, they cringed when they saw her and looked as if they wanted to die when she spoke. Choko couldn't figure it out, so as her instinct dictated she blamed the boy she had met because he seemed so utterly strange.

That Saturday Choko awoke to an empty house but when she walked downstairs to work she saw only one person in the restaurant. The boy with the black spikey hair and the white t-shirt, he was sitting on his feet with his back hunched.

"She's very smart isn't she Watari?" the boy asked as he sipped his coffee, then suddenly an old man in a suit walked out from behind a corner.

"Yes she is." The old man replied as he walked closer to the boy, then stood beside him

Choko, even though it was against her nature fainted, and woke up ten minutes later on the couch in her house. Instantaneously she started to freak out only to be calmed by the boy who called himself _Ryuzaki_'s touch. The old man brought a tray filled with sugary snacks and sugary drinks into the room, and after eating nearly everything on the tray Ryuzaki began to explain. He told Choko that he was in fact a detective and even though he didn't believe it to be stalking he had been keeping tabs on her since he saw her case notes; and even though Choko he was probably furious he begged her not to press charges. Choko who had wanted to rip his head off started to think she could use this for her advantage but quickly came to a very shocking realization.

"Ok _Ryuzaki _or should I say L! I won't press charges if…you let me work with you on this case." Choko chuckled out in an evil like voice.

"Wow you really are smart, however you missed the point of why we're here; we're here to ask you to help us." L said in an entertained chuckle.

L realized she was smart enough to figure out who he was by a simple clue he had given her unconsciously. He had told her he was a detective, yet he had forgotten all of the detective's in Japan had their faces plastered all over the television or buildings, all detectives but the legendary L!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Case Studies!

For three months Choko had to go through the torture she considered L! They had been working together for several months but L found it too exhausting to go back and forth to and from the restaurant day after day, and he knew it was too risky to let her walk back and forth to and from his headquarters day after day; so they convinced her parents she had gotten a scholarship at a school of business (her parent were ecstatic because they assumed she was learning to take over the restaurant). Choko felt like she was in a worse hell than before. L ate nothing but sweets day in and day out, he never slept, and his monotone voice annoyed her to no ends!

"I'm telling you, this is not a regular case! Children just don't wake up and murder their parents on such a massive scale, besides no child could clean it up so fast!" Choko was constantly screaming at L.

"And I'm telling you, I've ran background checks on the kids, they're all in advanced classes, plus I noticed all the children have an extremely odd home life. Like this girl Miki Nakamura from Nagasaki. She's 10 years old and an only child. Her family owns a toy store, and all her life she's been homeschooled. I read an article her parents sent into the newspaper when the store opened they said "Our little girl Miki will take over the business one day!" but upon home inspections after the murders I noticed Miki had no interest in toys but more in education, however her parents refused to put her in school." L said with that serious face he always had on.

"So what you're saying is that the kids who killed have a dream that their parents refuse to help bring to life? Man I remember that feeling." Choko said with a sigh.

After seeing the look on Choko's face L decided it was break time, he walked into the kitchen and prepared himself and Choko dough-kabobs (the one dish Choko had grown to enjoy in the 3 months she had been there.). Choko couldn't be sure but she wondered if L had stopped working just because she felt bad.

However she quickly tossed that notion aside and gnawed at her kabob. However while Choko's mind was off in another world L's thoughts were, oddly enough, not on the case but on Choko. In the 3 months they had been working together L had developed a strange feeling for the girl, despite her attitude and general sense of carelessness, but he knew the odds of Choko having the same unknown feeling were so small they weren't even worth investigating.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finally Out!

It was 5 o'clock in the morning on a cloudy day in mid-December. However to Choko it has only felt like she'd been there a few weeks. L kept her up so much all of her days seemed to be melding together. She hadn't slept in 1 month, not decently anyway. However this one day she was crankier than usual/

"You ignorant ass!" Choko screamed at L while he prepared his morning coffee and stirred it with a small lollipop.

"May I ask what it is I've done?" he asked in that monotone voice that Choko had grown accustomed to.

"You sit there on your feet eat sugar and look at pictures! I'm so sick of the smell of sugar….my parents own a restaurant that sell mostly sugar but never in my life have I ever felt so intoxicated by the smell of sugar!" she screamed while he stomped into a room.

"Why are you so angry today?" L asked as he opened the door to her room.

"Kept tabs on me my ass." Choko uttered while she laid face down on her bed, and started to sob.

"Come on get up we're going out today." L uttered while he tugged on her arm in a happy manner.

Choko hopped up and changed into a black dress with black shoes and she put her hair up in a ponytail. L slipped on his tennis shoes and finished his coffee, and before Choko knew it they were driving around in a pink van with crepe making supplies inside (and no matter how humiliated she felt she was happy to be out of that small hotel room). L and her did so many things at first they went shopping, but for some reason L wore a mask over his face. They went to the mall first and L bought her everything she wanted from dresses to shoes to head bands. L seemed happy for a change and no matter what she asked for he felt more than happy t get it for her. Choko just thought it was a way for him to shut her up, but L knew it was because he wanted to see her smile, because for some reason her smile made his heart skip beats. After the mall L took her to this candy store that sold over 100 different types of chocolate. Even though she had yelled at him for all the candy he ate she seemed over joyed to be eating the chocolate bon bons he bought her while he munched on his chocolate covered strawberries. After that L took her to a movie shed been dying to see, even though he couldn't sit still he managed to control himself just for her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just extremely upset and I felt cramped in that hotel room." Choko said in a sweet voice while she sipped her soda and looked into L's eyes.

She felt better for apologizing; and for a long moment she wondered what L would do if she kissed him. Every nerve in her body felt a sudden urge to press her lips against his. But in a sudden realization he'd never love her she resisted.

"It's ok Choko-bear, by the way I have something for you back at the hotel." He said in a happy voice then led her back to the van.

When they got back to the hotel he sat her down at the table and brought out a cake the size of an oven.

"Happy 19th birthday Choko!" he laughed and put a piece of cake on a plate in front of her.


End file.
